


Malfoy's New Clothes

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: It's a year after the war and it seems that Draco Malfoy is a rising star. As in, a rising broomstick star. He's not on any Quidditch Team, but he's a broomstick-stuntman, performing neckbreaking tricks in tight spandex. photos of Malfoy and his damn broomstick appear in the Prophet daily and Harry cant. stand. i





	Malfoy's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt By jeldenil

Harry threw the paper across the room and into the fire. At least he tried to. The damned thing only hit the brick and fell onto the floor, Malfoy’s ever present smirk looking up at him. 

It would not be so bad if he did not have to  _ look _ at him every time he opened the morning paper. Draco Malfoy had become famous in the wizarding world, and not for what Harry would have ever thought. 

As soon as the dust had settled from the war, and Malfoy was a free man, he grabbed the nearest broom he could find and became a  _ annoyingly _ popular stunt man. Harry could not even enjoy a Quidditch game anymore because  _ he _ would be there before the game started performing his tricks that made him look...

Harry shook his head. He could not think about it now. 

His friends kept asking him why Quidditch suddenly became uninteresting to him now; he refused any invitation to go to a game with them. Ron kept trying to draw him into a game at the burrow, but all he could think about was the way Malfoy looked sitting on a broom. It did not help that every time he agreed, Ron or Hermione or _anyone_ would bring up Malfoy’s new fame and suddenly Harry found it difficult to play. A growing problem in his trousers would make it difficult to stay on his broom.

Harry stood up and ended up kicking the paper into the fire in irritation. “Fuck him,” Harry snapped. “What good will riding a fucking broom prove to anyone? He is still a giant git.”

_ In tight pants, performing tricks that would even make Harry second guess before trying them. _

_ “ _ No. No. Stop it. Don’t go there,” Harry told himself. The second he admitted to himself that  _ Malfoy _ of all people looked good on a broom, his problem would become too real. Harry shook his head and picked up his coat. He was supposed to meet his friends for lunch and he had already wasted to much time dawdling on the morning paper.  

He apparated a little muggle sandwich shop. They liked meeting in places like this because there was less chance of the press or any wayward magical person wandering in, ready to bombard the trio with questions or ask for Harry’s autograph. 

“Hey Harry,” Ron smiled in greeting. “We already ordered. Sorry. Hermione was a little..well...”

“Starving,” Hermione supplied for him. “I hadn’t eaten all day! There is so much paperwork to go through now, and I just-”

“She forgets to eat, and then complains how hungry she is later,” Ron rolled his eyes. “I’ve been cooking for her lately. I think my mom’s skill has been rubbing off on me.”

“He is a natural,” Hermione grinned and squeezed Ron’s hand. “But enough of that. Go order something, we’ll be right here.”

“Hello to you, too,” Harry returned the smile and shook his head. Ron and Hermione seemed to be doing well ever since they moved in together, and Harry couldn’t be more happier for them. He walked over to the counter and began to look at the menu. 

Just as he was about to step up and Order, a very familiar face walked in. His first instinct was to call out his name, but his throat caught once he saw what he was wearing. Clearly, he had just come from an event or practice and was still wearing his uniform. Draco Malfoy looked exactly like he did in the papers and Harry felt his cheeks become hot. With anger or something else, Harry did not know, but he turned his head away and pretended like he did not see him.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t take the damn job, Draco,” Blaise said irritably as he followed Malfoy into the shop. “It pays better than what you have now, and you’ll actually have a position of power. Don’t you want to make your father proud?”

“Not really. Last time I wanted that, I ended up with a tattoo on my arm and a psycho living in my house,” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Besides, I am actually having fun which is more than I can say for  _ you.” _

_ “ _ Whatever, just order me a damn sandwich. I’m going to find a place to sit down,” Blaise walked away leaving Draco standing next to Harry who was still pretending he did not exists. 

“What can I get for you, sir?” The woman behind the counter asked. 

“Erm... I’ll have-”

“Potter,” Malfoy asked once he noticed who he was standing next to. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Getting food,” Harry replied not looking at him. “What does it look like?” 

Draco huffed at his response. “Why  _ this _ place?” The woman behind the counter looked at Harry expectantly. 

“Sorry, I’ll have the Italian please,” Harry told her before responding to Draco. “I come here to  _ avoid _ people from our community. It’s quiet here, and I would like to keep it that way. Why are  _ you _ here?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. “The same reason. First it was the death threats, now its people who want my picture or who want to shake my hand. If I have to touch one more sweaty palm I might scream.”

“Fair enough,” Harry handed the woman some money. “Look I just came here to spend my lunch with my friends so if you and Blaise keep to yourself then-”

“Harry! Look who we found,” Hermione called from across the room. Blaise had apparently sat down at the same table with his friends and had stricken up a conversation with them. “Oh...” She noticed who he was standing with and her face fell. Blaise leaned into the table and whispered something to them, and Hermione’s face lit up. “Take your time,” she called again.

“Never mind, then,” Harry sighed. “Looks like we are eating together.” He finally turned his head to Malfoy and his eyes slowly moved up to his face. “Why exactly are you still wearing that? We are in muggle territory you know.”

“I don’t have long until I have to get back. I don’t want to bother with changing. Besides, it’s not like they care. Muggles don’t really question things like this,” Malfoy shrugged. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Harry said quickly. “Just... just order so we can go sit down.”

Draco looked at Harry curiously, before ordering him and Blaise their lunch. It did not escape his notice how Harry could not look away from him. Once Harry finally looked at him, it was as though his eyes were stuck there like magic. “Do you have a problem, Potter?” Draco handed the woman some money and turned to Harry.

“N-no,” Harry turned away, his cheeks becoming even more flushed. “Sorry. I’ll just...” He made an attempt to go sit down at the table, but Draco’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“What is it,” Draco demanded. “If we are going to have it out, then do it before I eat please.” Then, Draco noticed where Harry’s eyes were roaming. He had left his shirt open because he had been so hot after practice, and the air helped him cool off. They were standing close together now, and he could clearly see the flush on Harry’s cheeks. “Oh Merlin, you are checking me out aren’t you?”

“What? No,” Harry said loudly at first and then more quietly. “I just... you...er...”

“Lie faster, Potter, before I catch on,” Draco smirked and let go of Harry’s arm. 

Harry did not answer him. Instead, he turned back and attempted to once again sit down with his friends. “Wait!” Draco stopped him, a hand on his shoulder this time. 

“If you are going to stand there and mock me, I’m going to leave,” Harry promised without turning around. 

“You’re friends would be disappointed,” Draco  pointed out. The woman behind the counter who was watching the whole exchange, couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. It drew the attention of their friends. Draco tugged on Harry’s shoulder and said quietly, “Why don’t we go somewhere more private, then?” 

Harry, not ready for the conversation to come, followed Draco into the empty bathroom. “You know maybe this was a bad idea. Last time we were in a bathroom together...” Draco shuddered. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said immediately. “I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t even know what that spell would do. I should have... I’m sorry.”

Draco looked at Harry, an unreadable expression on his face.  “I got some pretty nasty scars from it. Do you wanna see,” Draco asked a small smirk formed on his face that Harry couldn’t understand. Harry felt his mouth go dry as Draco lifted up his shirt. Long and deep scars covered his torso, but they did nothing to hinder the appearance of Draco’s muscles. In fact, Harry thought they would have improved the look if he didn’t feel so guilty about putting them there in the first place. 

“Umm...” Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn’t stop staring. 

“You ARE attracted to me,” Draco laughed. “What would people say?”

“Nothing. They are going to say  _ nothing.  _ Just keep you mouth shut about it why don’t you,” Harry glared. “I didn’t want to talk about it in the first place.” Harry made a reach for the door, but Draco’s next words stopped him.

“Do you know how maddening it is to see you in the damn paper’s all of the time? Future Auror Potter this. Hero Potter that. Look at how good he looks in his new Auror robes. They never can get a bad angle on you can they?” Draco took a step forward, a look on unmistakable anger in his eyes. “Do you even know how unfair that is? It takes me a damn stunt job for them to stop talking negatively about me all of the time. I do my job to help raise money to help with the aftermath of the war, but all they can talk about is how good my ass looks. How fair is that?”

Harry had his back pressed against the door as Draco stepped closer to him. “I have to see your ass in the papers every day, so I would say that’s pretty fair,” Harry’s eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said. “Er, I mean...”

“Well, if perfect Potter gets a hard on everytime he sees me then by all means, it  _ must  _ be worth it,” Draco replied sarcastically. 

“No, just when you are wearing that.” Harry felt like his face had turned bright red at his words. “Look, i’m sorry if no one notices your efforts but... can we talk about this some other time? You know, while you’re not wearing  _ that?” _

Draco suddenly got a mischievous look to him. “Why,  _ Harry _ , is this bothering you?” Draco lifted up his shirt again so Harry could clearly see what he kept hidden underneath. “If it is, I could just take it off you know.”

“No, no. Don’t do that. Put it back on. This is a public place, you’ll get us kicked out,” Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Draco’s chest. He had the idea to run his hands down it so he could feel every muscle and scar that was there, but he shook his head and forced himself to look into Draco’s eyes. 

“But there isn’t anyone else in here but us, you know,” Draco smirked. “Who would know?”

“I would know. Please put your shirt back on,” Harry pleaded as Draco’s shirt was discarded onto the floor.

“You’re no fun. Come on Harry, Live a little. If I have to look at you every morning in those  _ fucking _ Auror robes, you can suffer looking at me in my stunt uniform... or not. It’s really up to you right now.” Draco stepped closer to Harry so that their chests were  _ almost _ touching. 

“I...I.. erm, my Auror robes? So... you didn’t bring me in here to make fun of me them I’m assuming? ” Was all Harry could say before Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry’s shirt and replied “Fuck if you were wearing them right now, I would be so happy to tear them off of you. But since you seem to be so  _ upset _ that I’m wearing my uniform...” 

That was all Harry needed before he leaned in and brought their lips together. It was awkward at first, to hard and simple. But then Harry opened his mouth and Draco eagerly slipped his tongue inside and it quickly became so natural to the that Harry could not believe that they had not tried it sooner. 

Harry roamed his hand down Draco’s back. Just as he had hoped, he felt every scar, and every muscle that was there. Draco seemed to be enjoying the attention, because he released his fists full of Harry’s shirt and moved to take it off of him instead. 

Harry’s shirt joined Draco’s on the floor and now their chests were pressed against one another’s. Their hands seemed eager to feel as much of each other as they could, Draco’s hands were first on Harry’s sides, then his chest, then slowly moved down his pants to grasp the already hard cock inside.

A gasp from Harry singled that Draco’s touch was greatly appreciated. “I could either wank you off right here, or if you are willing I can get a little more creative if you want to return the favor…” Harry nodded eagerly and unzipped Draco’s pants so that his cock would be free. “Or I can go first. That’s fine too. You must really like seeing me in this uniform.

“ _ Yes _ , you prick,” Harry growled before slowly taking Draco in his mouth. Hands found their way into Harry’s hair and  _ pulled _ . The moan that Draco let out with the feeling of Harry’s mouth on him, only encouraged Harry to try harder. He wanted Draco to be _ louder _ .

He moved his mouth back and licked the tip of Draco’s cock, before taking him back into his mouth. Draco was having a difficult time being still, as he started rocking himself into Harry. With a glare, Harry sucked  _ hard _ on Draco’s cock before removing it from his mouth. Then, he gripped his waist, his nails digging into his skin, and leaned in to bite down on the skin in between his thigh.  

With a yelp, Draco pulled on Harry’s head again and hissed “what the hell was that for?” 

“Be.Still,” Harry demanded. “I am not above biting you again.” 

Draco’s eyes grew wide and he licked his lips at the threat. With a smirk of his own, Harry  _ slowly _ licked the area he just bit, then moved up with just the tip of his tongue, back up Draco’s cock and then pulled him back into this mouth. If it were possible, Harry would say that Draco had suddenly become even more hard. 

He sucked and moved so that Draco had to  _ fight _ to resist thrusting back into Harry’s mouth. When he felt Draco starting to move, Harry dug his nails into Draco’s waist as a warning and Harry could swear that he heard Draco whimper. 

“What would happen if I showed up at your work wearing this? Do you think we could sneak into your office and- Oh merlin,” Draco was cut off by his own moan. Harry had  _ sucked _ on his cock and dragged his nails down his thighs. “Or you could show your ass up at a game every once in awhile.”

As an answer, Harry began to move faster. The wet sounds of his mouth on Draco’s cock were barely heard over Draco’s soft moans. The hands in Harry’s hair gripped tighter as he moved. “I can’t, I’m going to.. I’m gonna... “ Draco moaned in warning. Harry didn’t move and felt the warm, hot liquid slide down his throat. Draco twitched against him, as his orgasm faded. “That was.. That was.. Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because we hate each other,” Harry answered as he stood back up, wiping his mouth with the edge of his arm. 

Draco was about to move to unzip Harry’s pants but a knock on the door stopped him. “Hey, are you guys okay in there? Your food has been ready for a while now…” Blasie’s knowing voice sounded through the other side of the door. 

“Uh…. we will be out in a second,” Draco called and picked his shirt off of the floor. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t.. We can’t.. Fuck.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry replied as he picked his own shirt up off the floor and put it on. “You promised to come see me at work right, and I’m  _ sure _ you can hook me up with Quidditch tickets when you perform at a game…”

“Yeah,” Draco smiled. As he put his shirt back on, he purposely left it unbuttoned. “Of course. But… I meant well… I get off later today how about we-”

“Later is perfect. Oh sweet merlin, please don’t do that to me,” Harry moved to button up Draco’s shirt. “This is awkward enough as it is.I don’t want to be staring at you all lunch too.” Once he finished, he nodded and said “Come on. Before they ask more questions than I can handle.” 

As Harry led the way out of the bathroom, Draco followed with a mischievous grin on his face. As Harry’s back was turned, he undid the work that Harry had just done, and left his chest even more exposed than before. 

He would not be Draco Malfoy if he did not get to tease Harry Potter after all.


End file.
